


Paradise (Winchesters X Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is the youngest Winchester. This story is about random bits and pieces from her childhood and growing up as a hunter. Based on the song Paradise by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise (Winchesters X Reader)

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_So she ran away in her sleep_

_Dreamed of paradise_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

You absentmindedly stared out of the window. The landscape flew by, the soft humming of the Impala’s engine strangely relaxing. You rested your head against your big brother Sam’s shoulder, tired of the long day. Even though you were only 7 years old at the time, you understood that you were different from other kids, and you didn’t want to be different. Sammy didn’t like being different either, but Dean and daddy didn’t seem to be too bothered about it. You had one time showed your knife to the other kids in class, thinking everybody had one of those. You teacher though, hadn’t appreciated it very much. She had called your dad, and let’s just say he wasn’t happy. You had never taken your knife out at school since.

‘Are you tired, [y/n]?’ Sam asked, his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

You nodded and Sam pulled you a bit closer. Before you knew it, your eyes were shut and you were off to dreamland.

~

Your tiny toes were buried underneath a big pile of sand, muffled giggles trying to escape your mouth, which you had covered with your hands. The soft sound of the waves crashing onto the beach and the boys’ chuckles were the only sounds to be heard. They were trying to bury your feet with sand. The texture of the sand felt soft against your feet. The setting sun was drowning everything around you in golden red. There were no guns, no knives, no monsters and no bad guys. No dad. Just you and your big brothers, trying to bury your feet beneath the beach.

~

‘[y/n],’ a soft voice called, ‘we’re at the motel.’

You opened your eyes and looked around. The beach was gone. Instead, you were sitting in the backseat of the Impala. A disappointed sigh escaped your lips as you climbed out of the car and followed your family into the next crappy motel.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

‘Have you cleaned your gun yet?’ Dean asked. ‘Sharpened your knife?’

You sighed and looked up from your geography textbook. ‘No.'

An annoyed look appeared on your brother’s face. ‘I told you to do so hours ago!’

‘I can’t,’ you said and rolled your eyes. ‘I’m studying, I have a really hard test tomorrow!’

Dean scoffed. ‘Who cares about tests? [y/n], this is your life, not… not that stupid school stuff!’

You looked down at your textbook. It wasn’t fair, now you were going to fail your test! You were pretty sure cleaning guns and sharpening knives wasn’t something regular 11-year-olds got up to in their weekend. They studied geography, played outside, went to birthday parties… You had been to a birthday party once. You had sneaked out of the motel while dad was on a supply run. But when you came back a few hours later, the whole motel room was messed up. Papers were scattered across the floor, books had fallen off the table… Something was wrong. You had rushed over to the kitchen, only to find Sam and Dean there. Sam was wiping some blood away from Dean’s face. The oldest Winchester had spotted you first, a scowl had appeared on his face.

‘Hope your party was friggin’ worth it,’ he growled before storming out of the kitchen. Later you had found out dad had came home earlier than you had expected, only to find out that you had disappeared. He had taken it out on your poor oldest brother, who was supposed to watch you while dad was gone. You hadn’t gone to a party ever since.

_Life goes on_

_It gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_She closed her eyes_

_In the night, the stormy night_

_Away she'd fly._

Tears were streaming down your face while you hid in the bathroom. Nobody was allowed to see your tears, they’d yell at you for being weak. And you were, you were weak. You were sick and tired of “the family business” as Dean always described it. Since Sam had ran away to college, things hadn’t been the same. You and Sam always got along perfectly well, at least he understood why you valued going to school and getting high grades. And you were happy for him, of course you were, going to college had been his dream. But you couldn’t help but feel like he had left you behind.

‘Sam,’ you whimpered, your phone clutched in your hand. The bathroom floor was cold beneath your bare feet, but it kept you awake, in a sense.

‘I’m here [y/n],’ you heard your brother’s voice through the phone. ‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I -’ Your voice cracked. ‘I can’t do it anymore, Sammy.’

He sighed. ‘I understand, [y/n].’

And that night, you decided to quit. Just like that. Your heart felt heavy as you stepped outside, thunder rumbling in the distance. It didn’t just feel like you were quitting hunting, but you were also leaving your family behind. Family was all you had, and yet you were running away from them. It felt wrong, very wrong, but hunting just wasn’t for you. Just like it hadn’t been for Sammy, you were just different from Dean and dad, right? You glanced over your shoulder, back at the motel where Dean and dad were sleeping peacefully. You were just hoping dad wouldn’t be too hard on Dean. The soft drizzle that had been falling down for the last couple of hours turned into cold and hard rain, washing away the tears on your cheeks.

_And dreamed of paradise_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

_She dreamed of paradise_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

You threw your head back, your laughter filling the room. ‘She really said that?’

Sam chuckled and nodded. ‘I swear she did!’

‘I can’t believe it,’ you said, still giggling a bit. ‘I can’t believe it...’

You took another sip of your beer and glanced at Sam. He seemed to have a great time here at college, just like you. Something in the back of your mind was still nagging you to call dad or Dean, but you didn’t allow yourself to listen. You had Sam, your friends… Yeah, life was good. Carefree, you might’ve called it, if it wasn’t for all the deadlines and exams you now had to deal with. At least those things never actually tried to murder you, so you were doing great.

‘We made it, Sam,’ you said, a grin on your face. ‘We escaped from hunting. We did it!’

Sam grinned back at you and nodded. ‘Here’s to a bright future.’

You laughed. ‘You’re so cheesy.’

‘I don’t care.’ He shrugged. ‘It’s gonna be great.’

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh,_

_I know the sun must set to rise._

This was supposed to be your own private paradise. No more hunting, no more death, no more monsters. But no, “the family business” had caught up with you. You glanced at Dean. He was standing right in front of you, but it felt like he shouldn’t be. College was your happy place. It hurt you to admit it, but Dean didn’t fit into the picture of your happiness. You wished he did though, he was, after all you and your family went through, still your big brother.

‘[y/n], dad is on a hunting trip,’ Dean said, worry written all over his face. ‘And he hasn’t been home in a few days.’

You shook your head to clear your thoughts. ‘A-and Sam? And Jess? Did- did something kill her?’

Dean sighed. ‘The same thing that killed mom.’

‘Son of a bitch,’ you muttered angrily. You liked Jess, her and Sammy were adorable together.

‘Are you… Are you joining us?’ Dean asked cautiously. ‘We could really use you, [y/n]. You’re family.’

‘Fine,’ you growled, already knowing you were going to regret this decision.

_This could be paradise_

_Paradise_

_This could be paradise_

‘[y/n], no!’ Dean screamed when your body hit the floor.

‘Oops...’ the demon you were hunting said with a grin before smoking out of its meatsuit. Dean rushed over to you, being followed by Sam. You were stabbed, that son of a bitch just stabbed you! They fell down on their knees, next to you. You glanced up at them, salty tears blurring your vision. A sharp and burning pain was spreading through your whole body. Your mind hadn’t completely processed what was going on, but when you reached for the source of the pain - your stomach - you felt a warm, thick liquid on your fingers.

‘It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,’ Dean muttered, holding you in his arms. It was bad. It was really, really bad, and he knew it. He glanced at Sam, who was frozen in shock. Sam had taken off his coat and was trying to push it down on your wound to stop the bleeding.

‘Son of a bitch,’ Dean growled, trying to pick you up to carry you to the car. Maybe they could get you to the hospital in time, maybe they could save you, maybe… But a soft whimper left your lips when Dean tried to lift you, a pained expression on your face.

‘D-Dean...’ Sam whispered, almost unable to talk because of the knot in his stomach. ‘Is she...’

‘No!’ Dean called before Sam could even finish his sentence. He wasn’t giving up on his baby sister yet, not now, not like this… You looked up at your big brothers one last time, trying to smile at them. Their faces were stained by tears that neither of them had noticed. Dean was shaking his head in disbelief, Sam was looking at you like he was begging you to stay. But it was too late. The light left your eyes. You were gone.

_This could be paradise_

_Paradise_

_Could be **paradise**_


End file.
